Jack Green
Jack Green was a Demigod Son of Hephaestus, Airship Captain, and veteran of the Second Titan War. He is the main character of The Airship Captain series. Biography Jack Green was born to Beth Green in the early 1990s after a visit from the God of Fire and Forges, Hephaestus, left her pregnant. Jack was blessed by his father with many gifts, including mastery over machines and the ability to control fire. Because of this rare ability, the Titan Kronos used a dream to frighten the young boy and attempt to bend him to his will. A frightened Jack awoke to find that he had set his mother's house on fire during his sleep. The house fire killed his mother and left Jack an orphan. Guided by his father, Jack began to make his way to Camp Half Blood, leaning how to survive along the way. At the age of nine after almost a full year of being on his own, he met Luke Castellan, Thalia Grace, and Annabeth Chase and began to travel with the trio. During this time, he became infatuated with Thalia, as Thalia was with him. This crush blossomed into full love, which he demonstrated when he refused to leave her side during the Last Stand on Half Blood Hill. After Thalia was turned into a pine tree, Jack became more withdrawn and focused on developing his combat skills while at Camp Half Blood. After Percy Jackson arrived in Camp, Jack became among the first to befriend the new demigod, finding common ground in the fact that they had both lost their mothers. Annabeth later stated that Jack took to Percy so well because "he reminded him of Thalia". Jack was the first to discover that Thalia had been revived thanks to the Golden Fleece, finding her at the base of the tree in the early morning hours after the end of the Sea of Monsters quest, making him the one that she saw both before and after being turned into a tree. With Thalia's return, Jack set foot back into the mortal world for the first time in several years. The two's relationship developed to where they were dating, but fate stepped in once again after the quest to save Artemis. Thalia became a Hunter of Artemis in order to avoid turning sixteen during the middle of the war. However this meant that the relationship between the two would have to end. Despite understanding the reasons behind it, and giving her one last kiss goodbye, Jack was left so heartbroken that he vowed not to return to Camp Half Blood until the war was over. With nowhere left to go, and effectively being homeless now, Jack constructed an Airship and began to travel. He secured safe travel in the skies with Zeus by making a deal: he would fight for Olympus in return for safe passage. True to his word, Jack gathered a crew of fellow demigods and took the fight to the Titans, attacking the enemy wherever he could. He earned the admiration of Camp Half Blood and Olympus itself for his leadership during the Battle of New Madrid, in which his crew turned back an entire army and saved a demigod outpost on the otherside of the river. During the Battle of Manhattan, Jack and his crew fought in the skies above the city, fending off enemy forces and providing cover fire as their fellow demigods on the ground were driven back toward the Empire State Building. Personality Jack was often a sarcastic person, often being quick to point out faults in his enemies. However once he set foot on the battlefield, the sarcasm melted into a serious demeanor. Aside from these traits, Jack was known to be a caring person, mainly to those who he held dear. Out of everything, one of the main things that Jack valued highly was personal freedom. He often strode for it, and only placed his love for Thalia above it. According to Thalia, despite being often tinkering on devices and being hard at work on machines, Jack was also "rather romantic", earning the Daughter of Zeus' heart with ease. Skills Pyrokinesis: Chief amongst Jack's abilities was the ability to manipulate and generate fire. This made him rather dangerous and unpredictable on the battlefield, often sending enemy demigods fleeing in terror with this ability. Engineering: Being a Son of Hephaestus, Jack had a natural skill for machinery, weapons, and vehicles. It was thanks to this skill that he created his own sword, shotgun, and airship. Along side this, he invented and used a harness with a pair of cables that allowed him to travel off of the ground. Category:Greek Demigods Category:Children of Hephaestus Category:Original Character Category:Demigods